Conventionally, there is known a cement plant in which an auxiliary combustion furnace (hereinafter referred to as calciner in the description) is provided upstream of a cement kiln that burns a raw material, so that a part of the raw material preheated in a preheater is heated to promote decarbonation (for calcining), and thereby, load on the cement kiln is reduced.
Further, an operation method is proposed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 below for efficiently burning fuel (pulverized coal or the like) inputted to the calciner in a cement plant in which the calciner of this type is provided.